


The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

by Dreamstemple



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamstemple/pseuds/Dreamstemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen met at young age and it seemed like they loved each other but when Jensen moves away 5 years later they're relationship disappears but when Jared turns 20 a contract is put in place, how will the boys now that they are older and different going to deal with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It all started with two families meeting at a neighborhood cookout, it was an annual thing that the Padalecki's loved to go to, they would always bake the little cupcakes which Jared loved to make. Out of all the children in the neighborhood, Jared was the only omega, there weren't many alphas either, but betas were at an abundance, being a beta didn't really change anything about you really, but being an omega was a different story. Whether you are a boy or a girl you would go into heat when you turn 18 and most importantly they had a womb.

Boy omegas tend to be very timid and withdrawn from people and they liked anything domestic. At the age of 7, Jared knew how to make something out of nothing. The sun was up high in the sky blazing down on the sugar rushed children, the smell of barbecue in the air Filled Jared's nostrils as he watches all the other kids play with each other. Looking to his right Jared noticed some of the adults had congregated around a couple and their child, welcoming them to the neighborhood.

The couple walked over to the Padalecki's all smiling big smiles except for their son who Jared was fixated on.

" Hi we're the Ackles we just moved into 104," the women said happily " that must mean you are our neighbors, I'm Donna and this is my husband, Alan, that little monster over there is Josh" she pointed to a slightly older boy that seemed to be hitting one of the older girls. " And this is Jensen" Donna pushed her son forward and motioned him to say hello.

" Hi" Jensen shyly lifted his head and once his eyes had locked with the young boy's he stood stock still not even daring to blink, in fear that the boy might disappear right before him. The boy had long floppy brunette hair that mostly covered his long eyelashes and eyes, his eyes were a multitude of colors, at first glance they look a bright brown with flecks of green, but when the sun hits them they almost look like the Mediterranean sea, a golden turquoise and in an instant Jensen knew that he would memories the many colors of the young boys eyes.

Jared was just as transfixed on Jensen, he couldn't keep his eyes off him. Jensen was so handsome he had short golden locks tousled to perfection, bright green eyes that look like the greenest grass. he saw Jensen look from left to right before they settled on Jared, and the bored expression that masked his face disappeared and a little smile formed on his face.

" Hi, I'm Jared"  Jared gave Jensen a small smile and Jensen's smile got bigger "Wanna go play?" Jensen nodded, the Ackles smiled as well as the Padalecki's watched the two boys run off to play. "we're sorry about my sons manners, I'm Jerry and this is my lovely wife Sharon and that very smart child of mine eating sand is our oldest Jeff and bun in the oven is unknown as of yet." Jerry said while he had his hand placed on Sharon's stomach as the usual congratulations are said.

" Actually I just found out today and I wanted to tell Alan in private but... I'm also pregnant." Donna said with a wide smile and she looked directly at Alan's shocked face. " Really?" Alan asked in the whispered tone still looking very shocked while Donna nodded her head for confirmation.

"we're gonna have another baby" he said once again feeling the need to whisper it to the Sharon and Jerry, then turning back to Donna with a face-splitting smile. "have I told you I love you today" Alan says as he picks up Donna and spinning her around which caused for a few heads to turn.

"Well you could say it more often," she said smiling once Alan put her down, after all, commotion they finally sat down and started to talk about anything and everything. 

As the day turned to night, the parents turned their attention to their children. "Jared seems to really like Jensen, he hardly talks to alphas"

"Jensen's an alpha? how can you tell? he hasn't even begun to present yet." Donna asked confused.

Sharon smiled while Jerry spoke to her. " You can just tell from his behavior, like right now he's taking care of Jared like an alpha would, like getting him food or making his warm." Jerry started to smile as well then Sharon took over of the explanation.  

"Its the personality and characteristics of an alpha. But the way there are reacting to one another I would say they might even be true mates." she then looked over at Donna who looked like she had fallen in love with the idea of true mates.

The thing about true mates is they are drawn to each other like a magnet, it doesn't really matter what part of the world they may live in, true mates will always be compelled to be where their mate is, eventually finding one another. To betas, it's very romantic even to alphas in an alpha-beta relationship.

" Why don't we make sure there is a way to make sure they stay together or to tie them together," Donna suggested her eyes looked like they will turn into heart eyes any second.

"What do you mean?" Jerry and Sharon say in unison. 

"Well, we could form a contract saying that if they haven't yet been married before Jared is twenty then an arranged marriage should take course." It sounded crazy the moment it passed her lips even she knew that, but a mother would do anything for the happiness of their child.

"But I'm not even sure they're really true mates, this could be a terrible decision forcing them to be together while they might have true mates out in the world," Jerry said with a frown creasing his forehead.

Donna sighed "Well we could put a clause in there that would state that if they find there true mate then they can annul the marriage" Donna's lawyer brain taking over.

" Me and Jerry aren't really comfortable with thi-" Sharon got cut by Jensen and Jared rushing over calling their name's.

" Look momma I found a pretty flower and put in Jared's hair." Jensen said innocently smiling at Donna, his face suddenly turns serious "I'm gonna marry him someday momma, I promised, we don't break promises right momma?." Donna looked from Sharon to Jerry and then to Alan and finally back to a very serious looking Jensen.

" Yes baby, we don't break promises." with that Jensen smiled turned back to Jared and ran off in the other direction.

" Well, it looks like Jensen has already decided for us," Donna said with a big smile on her face, and then both parents burst out laughing, heads thrown back and loud laughs and began chatting the night away. 


	2. Two Hearts Couldn't Be So Far Apart

Walking slowly one foot after the other, a slow music wafts in air like the breeze itself, the music is supposed to be relaxing but it does nothing to calm Jared. His heart beat running a mile a minute, it feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest and Jared see's a similar look on Jensen's face.  Their hearts beating in tandem franticly. There hearts may be in sync, but two hearts have never been so far apart. All eyes are on Jared which does wonders for his nerves it only manages to quicken his heart beat and all he can think about is his life with Jensen, will Jensen mate him, will he like what he see's and then Jared has to think about all the days before the wedding.

* * *

_5 days earlier._

"Jared will you stop fidgeting, you look fine." Jared's mom tries to calm down his nerves, as they sit in they're cafe. Jared now is nothing like an omega should look like, he's tall for starters if it wasn't for his scent he could pass as an alpha any day plus he doesn't let himself go either, he always goes for a morning jog and then comes back home to his own little gym to push some weights, Jared is nothing like the soft little omega that he should be, and that is the only reason why his fretting so much.

What if Jensen didn't like that type of omega? What if Jensen takes one look at Jared and is disappointed? many thoughts like this were circling his mind Jared tried not to think about it too much, but it was all he could think about.

The click-clack of stiletto heels cut through Jared's thoughts and all Jared could hear soft murmuring before the door was all too abruptly opened to reveal a very handsome man. Jared prayed silently that the Greek Adonis standing before him was his betrothed. Standing next to him was someone who looked like you needed to fear, she had an immeasurable presence despite her overwhelming smell of beta. 

She had long golden hair that was in a ponytail, green cat-like eyes and she was maybe a few ( more than a few) inches smaller than the man standing next to her.

They stood in the doorway until the women spotted Jared and his family, with a beaming smile the women picked up the pace and her smile increased in size.

"Sharon! its been so long since I last saw you." Jared was positive she could light a whole mansion with her smile.

"Oh, where are your manners introduce yourself." The women chided the man next to her and push him forward. Blushing slightly the man then took another step forward and looked anywhere but at Jared. 

" Oh ugh.. I'm Jensen, its nice to meet you all and you all know my mother Donna." looking directly at Gerald who looks baffled as if the young man had never met him before. " You must be Gerald." then moving on to Jared's mother who also wore a baffled look "And you must be Sharon I've heard wonderful things about you from my mother." 

And then Jensen's eyes landed on Jared and for a microsecond, he froze on the spot with a disappointed gaze but carried on quickly before anyone could notice. " And lastly you must be Jared's brother Jeff."

All the people sitting at the table except Jensen, looked at each other and all looked at Jensen thoroughly confused, Jensen had acted like he had never met Jared's family before let alone spent at their house, it was Jared who spoke up about Jensen's mistake.

"A-actually, I-I'm Jared."  _way to make a first impression Jared, now he thinks you're a bumbling idiot._

Looking Just as confused Jensen flared his nostrils and started to scent the air, and he instantly caught Jared's sweet omega smell, eyes widening in apology.

"Oh.. I'm very sorry I just assumed Jared to be less... more like....he is quite tall for an omega." Jensen trying his best not to upset the Padalecki's any further, Jared looked down at his hands worried, did Jensen not like the fact that Jared was so tall.

Omegas were typically an average height of 5"7 and it was very rare that omegas grew beyond that average but they were far and few between and Jared seemed to be that few as he was 6"4, well over the average height for omega.

Jensen and his mother sat in the other seats around the table.

"wow, the last time i saw Jared he was just a little tyke, who had the cutest dimples." she said sweetly looking a Jared and then Jensen. "He would never shut up about you," she said grinning while Jensen 

"It was cute! he had the biggest crush on you, he would even pick flowers for you when you was upset"

"Ma, i thinks its time you stop living in the past" hoping and praying that his mother will drop the subject. 

Deciding she had enough of embarrassing her son she changed the subject" So, has anything new happened in your lives besides Jared growing like a weed?" Donna asked

Humming lightly Sherry and Gerald look at each other with the little sparkle in their eyes that Jared loved so much.

"well Jeff's a doctor now, can you believe it, my kid the one who ate sand is a doctor!" Gerald said with such pure joy. The conversation turned more towards what Ackles had missed and reminiscing Jared or Jensen would chime in and say a few sentences but other than that they were more focused on how each other looked

Jared remembers Jensen so vividly, when he first stepped in to the room it was a shock to the brain. Jared remembered Jensen as a good looking, well as good looking as a 7 year old could look real. He had softer features and emerald eyes that sparkled in the sunlight that is how Jared remembers Jensen, but now looking at Jensen, he see's the man Jensen has become, a strong angular jaw, short cropped dirty blonde hair and red plush lips.

Whilst in the middle of talking Sherry's eyebrows knitted together before she asked.

"where is Alan?" worry suddenly racking her face. Donna sees the worried look cross her face and she was quick to quell any nasty thoughts.

"Alan really did want to come but with Jensen here and Josh of in Tokyo on business he had to stay at the company to hold the front." Sherry sighed deep in relief and then started to eye up Jared and Jensen glancing at each other occasionally and it clicked for Sherry right then, that Jared and Jensen didn't really have any time to reacquaint themselves with each other.

Smiling at Gerry and Donna Sherrie suggest " Hey why don't we go back to our house check some things out?"

Jumping up Jared spoke a little to loud "I'll go mama." Sherry really wanted to laugh cause she knew her son, and her son didn't like to be in awkward situations, and this was awkward for him.

"No, Jay stay its an adult thing anyways." knowing that would make Jared blushed at the thought of spending alone time with Jensen, Sherry started to get up but saw the pleading look Jared was sending her way and she folded like she always did to Jared puppy dog eyes and leaned over and whispered.

" It will on be a little while, I'm sure you'll end up talking his ear off." and with that sherry walked out of the cafe with Gerald and Donna behind.

Smiling at Jared kindly Jensen tries his best to make conversation but without their parents there to mediate conversational flow, they just sit there like two sitting ducks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems like it has been rushed or that its just me writing down my thoughts I'm in need of a beta so forgive me >.


	3. Heartache

"I'm not leaving mother." The sentence was said so calmly that anybody would have thought that it was nothing but Jensen's mother knew better, it was packed with heat and anger and Donna didn't really understand, she could see that the subject was a sensitive one with Jensen. Jensen had been here for 5 years most of his memorable days where spent here and more than likely spent with Jared.

Jensen had just presented as an alpha a year ago, which in turn made Jensen more protective of his things. When he first found out that they were moving he flat out refused to talk about for a month straight, whenever conversation about it would come up he would ignore it and carry on as if wasn't mentioned. Once Donna had went into Jensen’s room for some dirty laundry and that was that, but when Jensen had walked in his room and smelled his mother in his room he was livid only to find out it was just laundry.

Donna found it unbelievable that her own son was running her in her own house, if a beta was behaving like this it would be punishable but with Jensen it was justified, he saw it as Donna taking him away from his omega and he was retaliating as an alpha should.

"Jensen I understand, I know you don't want to move state but your father set up the company in New York, so we have to follow." Donna tried to convince Jensen that this was right move. But looking at her son's face she quickly gained that he was not too happy about moving away.

“I’m not moving away from Jared mom, end of.” Jensen said through gritted teeth.

Donna noticed the way Jensen was getting angrier the more the conversation carried on. So she tried “Jensen we will visit every now and then so it will be okay.” She had hoped that, that would have calmed her son but in fact it incited him further.

“How many times a year will be that be ma? How could you take everything away from me like this, why?”

Jensen felt like his whole life was being taken away from him, until recently he wouldn't have kept his foot down about this but he had the need to be with Jared all the time, it was like his heart was pulling in the direction that Jared is in, whenever Jared was upset Jensen would feel it. Upon the years their relationship grew to something much more than alpha and omega it was just Jared and Jensen, they moved as one. If Jared was hurt or sick Jensen was there to push his hair out his face, to rub away tummy aches.

That was them and nobody ever questioned it, they could be themselves in a world full of people so concerned about being something they’re not.

"Jensen I'm sorry but we are going whether you like it or not." Donna sighed figuring that this is getting nowhere, she had turned around to mess with something on the kitchen table but when she has turned around she was faced with her son whose jaw was clenched, fist balled up painfully tight and eyes bright with anger. Donna flinched at the sight of the alpha, right there and then she would never admit it but she was actually afraid of a 16 year old, she felt his anger coming of him in waves pulsing with his heart. Donna figured that this was all for Jared.So she decided to let one piece of the contract slip through but nothing more.

“Don’t worry Jensen, Jared will be yours, you will most definitely be married to Jared when his 20.” Jensen physically calmed and his mother found great relief that the alpha had stepped out of his stance.

“I want your room all packed up in a week, and if it’s not packed by then Jensen, I may not be an alpha but there will hell to pay.” And with that Donna left, thanking the gods that her son didn’t argue the issue any further.

With his mother ending the conversation so quickly Jensen then walked to his room to lie on his bed. As he lay there in his bed looking up at the ceiling, he thought about all the things that he would miss out on. Like taking Jared to homecoming or being there for his graduation, their first kiss or when they will first do it, they would have done it on a night where Jensen’s parents were away for the night.

Not wanting to think about it any longer for fear it might anger him more, he rushed down the stairs to the back door and ran straight to Jared’s house and stood at the front door for a while taking in the many imperfections of the door, realizing that soon he won’t be able to see Jared as often as he would like, that Jared wouldn’t be a stones through away from him.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sherrie Padalecki Jared’s mother, obviously looking very confused as to why Jensen was just standing there in the first place. That urge Jensen to speak asking her where Jared was she had answer that Jared was upstairs in his room, then a look passed her face briefly but Jensen had caught it and raised a questioning brow, on a teenager the look did nothing to intimidate Sherrie but she felt compelled to answer the raised brow.

“Jared may have found out that you’re moving so-.” She was then abruptly cut off by Jensen’s face changing from amused to slightly upset, Jensen sensed the unease he was causing Sherrie, so he offered his best smile.

“Don’t worry Mrs. P I’ll look after Jared.” He said as he past her on the way to Jared’s room, upon getting closer to the Jared’s room he could hear several sniffles and mumbles coming from the room. Jensen unable to listen to it anymore opens the door quickly which in turn makes Jared jump up from his bed of tissues.Jared scowled at the person who dared to enter his room without permission but when he noticed that it was Jensen his face soften and big fat tears started to form, that was all Jensen needed before he closed the bedroom door and moved to Jared to hold him close to his chest. Jared hung onto Jensen’s T-shirt for dear life, clutching it in his fist while he pressed his nose to the alphas neck to breathe in deeply.

Seeing Jared so upset about his upcoming leave caused Jensen to do something he was waiting for a special moment or day, he hooked his index finger placed it under Jared’s chin and forced Jared to look into Jensen’s eyes.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen this way, but I guess any moment with you is perfect.” Jensen whispered before he placed his lips on Jared’s, at first it was awkward as Jared still had his eyes open from shock but soon he went with the flow. Silken lips sliding over one another for a fight of dominance, it didn’t really last long. Before too soon Jensen ended the kiss, which caused a whine from Jared making Jensen chuckle.  
Jared looked up from his eyelashes shyly, thinking of a way to ask Jensen something, anything.

“Why?” Jared asked softly.

“Why, what Jared.” Jensen asked, he knew what Jared was asking but he wanted Jared to say the words.

“W-why did you k-kiss me.” Jared blushed at the words kiss, still innocent despite having a friend like chad.

“Because the chance for us to naturally have our first kiss was taken from us and I wanted one thing to remind me of you before I move.” At that point Jared had moved back to snuggling up to Jensen’s chest listen to his voice and his heart.

“I’ll always remember you Jensen always, no matter what I’ll wait for you.” Jared said with all the sincerity he could muster and Jensen smiled before he whispered it back to Jared.


	4. Today Was A Bad Day.

_**5 days before the wedding.** _

Jensen sat there staring at the man he was going to marry in a few days and he couldn't imagine it, there was something about Jared that he couldn't place but it seemed really familiar, besides that Jared physically was everything that Jensen wanted in an omega.

 which was weird since he doesn't go usually go for omegas, but Jared was tall and from what Jensen could see from what Jared’s top dared to reveal was that he was muscled and toned.

Jensen then started venturing into dangerous territory thinking about pushing Jared down on the table right here in the dinner, feeling those lithe muscles rippling in pleasure, seeing and feeling such a big strong man bend and submit to his alpha. Jensen started to feel the bulge in his pants that had seemed to like the ideas that Jensen had cooked up in his head.

Jared had started to get embarrassed immediately after his mother had left, in all the scenarios that Jared had thought up in his head none of them had turned out like this, it was like Jensen had forgotten him, had forgotten the connection they had shared and had assumed this character that he is now. It hurt Jared to his very core that the only person that understood Jared, the only person that had loved Jared for all he is had forgotten him.

Looking at Jensen now trying to re-learn the lines on Jared’s face, learning to read Jared’s mood made tears well up and he couldn't really stop them until it was too late and all he could hear was a gasp before Jensen had rounded the table to kneel down next to him.

“Hey it’s okay don’t cry, look If it makes you feel better I don’t want to get married either.” Jensen had offered that up as some sort of hope that Jared would be comforted by it, but it only seemed to make Jared even more hysterical.

“Okay how about this, how about you go in the toilet get this all out and start again, you think you can do that.” That had seemed to get Jared out of his hysteria for the moment before he nodded and walked in the direction of the toilet. Jensen sighed but something about the way he consoled Jared reminded him of something and yet again he couldn't put his finger on it, so he just let it drift to the far regions of his brain like he did with all of his other memories that seem to pop up and he is left with this horrible aftertaste of nostalgia.

Jared couldn't believe that he had broken down in front of Jensen like that but what he couldn't believe even more was the fact that Jensen didn't want to get married to him, he didn't think that Jensen could hurt him like that, but that person out there was not the Jensen that Jared knows. That Jensen out there could be capable of things and it scared Jared.

Jared had gotten out of his head and looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't look that bad but his eyes were red and puffy from rubbing them and his nose was red and dribbling snot. 

“Get your shit together Jared.” He chanted to himself a few times before an idea had struck him if Jensen couldn't remember him, he could make Jensen remember the good times that they did have, maybe that will make old memories resurface and it was worth a try. As Jared walked back to the table he noticed Jensen was on the phone so he hung back a bit, he’s wasn't eavesdropping, nope not at all.

“Listen, baby, I know I've been gone for a long time but I have to sort some things out down here.” Jensen had paused for the other person on the line and then smiled. Jared knew that smile, that was the smile that only Jared could conjure and now some random floozy can easily do it. That enraged Jared but it also made him sad, sad that Jensen had really forgotten Jared after he had promised he wouldn't and it looked like there was no way for Jared inch himself back into Jensen’s life.

Somewhere between Jared’s mussing Jensen had ended his conversation with the mystery floozy and started to look around the dinner impatiently, not wanted their meeting to carry on to get much worse Jared walked over sat down in the chair, looked Jensen straight in the eye and said “ I would like to be taken home now please.” To which Jensen only sighed. “Was this about what I said earlier because if it is I’ll like to apologize.”This was the worst date Jensen had ever been on, first, he makes his intended cry and now he wants to leave.

He only wishes he could remember something about him, Jensen does remember Jared but only slightly. His memories of Jared are rough around the edges and the more he focuses on them the more the phantom headaches arise, Jensen had noticed that Jared’s face had lost its soft and tender look and was replaced with a stony expression unreadable but still telling something, but his eyes burn with sadness. 

The moment Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes he had felt a wave a sadness like it was his own but it was foreign and he knew it but it still felt like it was his own emotions.

Jensen and Jared had gotten up at the same time, Jensen had looked at Jared again to gauge any type of emotion but still got nothing as Jared had averted his eyes.

* * *

 

The drive back to the Padalecki house was tense and the air filled with misery, plenty of times Jensen had looked over to see Jared staring out the window looking nothing short like a lost puppy, a very lost sad puppy. And many times Jensen had tried to converse with Jared, but all he got was simple one-word answers or nods of the head.

The only time Jared actually said more than a few words to Jensen was to tell him the directions to his house and nothing else. The way Jared was acting, it was like somebody had stolen his favorite toy or something, and in a way it was. Jared honestly tried but, he couldn't all he could think about is Jensen's smile at the diner, the fact that it wasn't directed at Jared was the problem, that an unknown woman could easily take his place next to Jensen.

That Jensen was no longer his, and Jared’s chest burned with the reality that if they were to get married, their marriage would be filled with unhappiness, not the bright happy fantasy’s the raided Jared’s mind after learning about the contract from his mother. Jared thought turning 20 would be the best year of his life, but it only seems like everything that he had planned, everything he had ever thought of was being washed away by time and it all seemed that life just didn't want Jared to be happy.

Jensen’s car pulling to a stop jolted Jared from spacing out, he noticed that he was on the driveway of his house, it was that moment looking at Jensen’s old house that he couldn't take it anymore. He bolted from the Jensen’s car to the front door not caring if Jensen was following or not, fumbling with his house keys for the door suddenly opened and there his mother was. The look on her face started of happily surprised within seconds looking from Jared then to Jensen it turned to concern and worry.

Turning glaring eyes at Jensen she spoke softly.

“Jared, sweetheart what’s wrong.” She spoke softly but Jensen could feel the heat from those words, it was anything but soft for Jensen, the look on her face was that of a mother bear protecting her young and Jensen, unfortunately, was preying on her young.

Jared was already close to the edge as it was but his mother's voice had pushed his idling tears over his eyelashes and he all but surged forward to embrace his mother. 

Jared might be 6ft 4” but he was still capable to curl around his mother’s embrace, hiding his face in his mother’s neck, she started to shush him, stroking his back in slow circles.

“Jared, sweetie lets go inside, and maybe you can tell me what’s wrong.” Sherrie waited a minute before she felt a small nod come from Jared before she moved Jared into the house.

Jensen who was left standing in the foyer felt much worse than he did during the ride but he felt sick walking through the Padalecki house looking from Jared’s parents to his mother, who all but looked completely shocked and disappointed.

Jensen had opened his mouth the explain to his mother but she shook her head in a sigh for not now, he could hear Jared's crying tapper off as he started to speak to his mother and the only thing he could make out was _he doesn't remember me, momma_. 

Those five words cut through him more than he expected and his body urged to be with Jared, wanting to comfort him but before that could surge out Jensen had pushed it down, just like he always did whenever his body longed for something that wasn't there.

It was Donna that had ended the deathly silence and suggested that she and Jensen should leave for the day, Jensen all but thanked the women with his eyes, but Donna’s eyes portrayed that she was not going to sweep this under the floor and forget about it. 

They had said their goodbyes and walked to Jensen’s car while Donna had said nothing but Jensen understood that it was not good news. They had been driving for about five minutes before his mother spoke up yet again her voice was soft but full of anger.

“Jensen what did you say to Jared to get him that upset.” Jensen knew not to answer his mother when she spoke like that but he tried to do so.

“It was nothing mother I only trie-.” Jensen's mother cut him off again in the same calculated subdued tone.

“You tried to what Jensen, make him back out of this marriage.” Donna all but shouted the last few words and the Jensen’s ears hurt being in a small space with his mother shouting.

“I thought you would love seeing him again, you were smitten with each other when you were younger, what exactly happened to you?” Jensen yet again knew not to answer but his mouth had run away with his mind.

“Nothing ma we just-.” this time Jensen had been cut off with the slight turn of her head, his lips clapped together instantly and his eyes were looking forward at the oncoming traffic.

“How could you forget Jared Jensen, how?” Jensen’s mother asked more upset than angry.

“Look, mother, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I have a headache the size of Texas and all I want are those tablets dad gives me.” Thinking Jensen had finished the conversation, his mother’s head snapped in his direction eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What tablets,” Donna asked voice low and icy, Jensen looked at his mother then back at the road before he answered.

“The tablets Dad gave me after we left San Antonio, remember I would get really bad headaches.” Donna nodded her head in confirmation. “Yeah well, Dad gave me these tablets that made them go away.” If Donna’s eyes could get any bigger they would bulge out her eye sockets.

“Jensen was that around the time you forget Jared.” She asked more softly her face full of shock. Jensen thought about it and found it to be true, as the headaches left him the memories left him too he can’t remember what memories were lost but Jensen suddenly felt like his whole life had gone missing, he thought to himself, _today day was a bad day._


	5. Could This Get Any Harder.

_ Wedding day _

_Do you Jared take this Alpha before you, to have and to hold, from this day forward? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish till death do you apart?_

Somewhere in the priest tirade of the formal wedding vows Jared kind of wanted to say no, but having loved Jensen for the most part of his life he didn't have it in him, and honestly who was he hurting. Jensen doesn't remember him let alone love him so really he would only be hurting himself.

_ Five days before the wedding  _

_ Jensen _

As soon as he got into his hotel room he went straight to his unpacked bags frantically searching for the pills, somehow he feels his mother has something to do with that. If her face was to go by anything she was furious. Sighing loudly Jensen laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about Jared seeing a familiarity in his face, and then there it was.

A flash of his past, of Jared, Jensen bolted up of the bed staring at nothing but still seeing Jared smiling, laughing and looking at Jensen like he was the only thing that ever mattered in the world, in the universe. And Jensen can feel it. The feeling lighting up his chest, he could feel a smile tug at his lip because in that one moment he thought the same, that Jared was his only one, that there could be nobody else, that Jared was his.

Jensen tried to push the memory further to see more, intrigued at the life he knows nothing about, but the more he pushed the more the edges of the memory fuzzed and faded and then like lightning, pain struck his forehead and Jensen hissed out in pain clutching at his head wincing. Unable to hold on he let the pictures of the memory fade.

But Jensen could still feel the feelings, the happiness and joy of seeing one person smile his way and that one person was Jared. Jensen couldn't fathom the feelings he felt and now that he has the taste of pure joy, up until this point his life seemed hollow and void of the feelings he now felt.

Jensen could hear his mother cussing all the way down the hall to his room, to which she allowed herself in with a stern look on her face.

“Alan you gave my boy pills to forget Jared, how exactly could that be a mistake!” she exclaimed forcing out many veins on her forehead and neck in the process.

“I don’t care for whatever business you have to attend, have Mackenzie take over the office while you’re gone.” Determination, anger and hopefulness filled her face in a mirage of emotions which Jensen knew not to say anything to incite his mother’s anger any further.

“Alan you don’t want to know how angry I’ll be if you’re not on the next flight to San Antonio.” Without even bothering to hear an answer she ended the call. Her gaze fell upon Jensen and she started to walk towards him before Jensen could get any sort of remark she pulled out a pill container that Jensen instantly identified as the said forget me not pills.

“These pills, theses damn things ripped away your happiness.” She gritted out as she stared at them in such anger that it rolled off of her in way that only alphas could do. “I found out that they’re black market stuff meant for alphas who had their heart broken and are suffering the consequences. When your father gets here he will explain more.”

Jensen was stumped what was he supposed to say, thank you? Cry out his heart to his mother, he was going to voice his opinions to his mother but his phone rang and he knew the ringtone immediately, it was Danneel the one person that his mother really didn't approve, Jensen mainly believes it’s because of the marriage and in a way he can kind of understand the hatred now and after meeting Jared everyone he’s ever dated just seemed unnecessary and obsolete. Jensen just stared at his phone until the phone had stopped ringing only then did he dare to move.

**_ Wedding day. _ **

**_ Jensen _ **

The soft music of the orchestra had started to play which had signified that Jared was walking to him, and like lightning another memory surfaced, showing him a past where he and Jared had planned out there wedding and then the pictures in his head were gone Just as fast as they arrived.

 Re-focusing on the present Jensen can now again hear the music and only then did he turn around to be confronted with the most beautiful man on the planet, Jared was wearing an all-white suit that only seemed to enhance Jared’s face. Jared’s chestnut hair framing his beautiful face and the way Jared’s hazel eyes glistened in the sunlight.

 Somehow Jensen could see Jared’s mother having a go at Jared for not cutting his hair for this special occasion, could see Jared getting anxious looking at himself in the mirror, could imagine him pacing the room the closer the hours got to the wedding. So there Jared was walking towards Jensen looking like a scared baby dear, a very sexy looking baby deer.

But in that moment Jared was the only thing that Jensen could see, everything just seemed to blur out and all his focus was on this man, this young man that had already captured his heart, twice. This man who will make him realize, make him understand what real love is, what it’s like to have a mate.

The moment Jared stood next to Jensen couldn't help but stare at the beauty, couldn't help but think to himself why he had forgotten Jared, then he scanned the room for a second then his eyes landed on a beautiful red head, Danneel and that seemed to snap Jensen out of his trance and instantly everything was refocused. He could feel the alpha side reacting to Jared. Jensen wasn't really a fan of having his alpha self trying to control his emotions and thoughts.

So Jensen did what he always did when he felt the alpha side starting to come out, he pushed it down, all the way down until there was nothing more than whisper coming from the alpha inside him.

The priest then began and all was quiet except for Jared and Jensen’s shared racing hearts. And then the priest said the words that he had hoped would be for a wedding that he wanted.

_Do you Jared take this Alpha before you, to have and to hold, from this day forward? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish till death do you apart?_

And somehow the world seemed to stop for a few seconds as Jared said nothing, he could see how nervous Jared was and how he trembled being so close to Jensen like that. So Jensen did the only thing he knew he could do in that moment to calm the man beside him, he reached for Jared’s hand starting off at his pinky and then taking his whole hand in his, when Jared looked at him in shock Jensen gave him a warm smile, a smile that only a few people have managed to get out of him but Jensen guess is that Jared had always been able to get that smile out of him.

And with the warm smile and hand holding Jared uttered softly “I do.” And then repeated himself when he realized he was too quiet for the priest to hear, but Jensen knew that Jared had directly said that him.

  _Do you Jensen take this Omega before you, to have and to hold, from this day forward? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish till death do you apart?_

For some reason he felt elated at the fact Jared chose him which caused another warm smile to escape from Jensen, and a low “I do.”

After saying the I do’s there is supposed to be a part where the Omega gives themselves to their alpha, this isn't really up to the person themselves it is more of a wolf thing, and Jensen isn't really surprised when Jared’s omega doesn't, but he would be lying if he said he didn't.

 

**_ Jared _ **

walking up the aisle with your dad was something Jared thought would be filled with happiness, but all Jared could feel was sadness in his heart and the omega inside was crying, was crying out for Jensen, for him to remember. But as Jared continues to get closer to Jensen he notices the wonder on his face. and Jared hopes, he really hopes that Jensen had remember even just a little bit of their past together but as soon as the look had appeared on Jensen's face the look soon disappeared, but there was still a look of wonder on his face as watched Jared advance. 

As he stood next to Jensen he couldn't help but smile, he had remembered the time he had talked to Jensen about this day, how they sort of planned this day, how they had rehearsed it in a childish manner. All of Jared's dreams was invested in this day, yet it didn't feel like it supposed to, it felt forced and fake. In his mind Jared kept going through a cycle of happiness and sadness, he kept thinking he should be happy he gets to marry the man of his dreams, the man he knows he will love forever, the man he could probably get to love him back too. But he also thought what was the point, Jensen has someone, Jensen had shared moments with this person loved and cherished them, where would that leave Jared. In a loveless relationship that he had to keep up for years, because lets be honest Jared knows that Jensen is he's true mate but Jensen may never realize.

Because of all of that going through Jared's head, he thought to himself, How could this get any worse.


	6. Dreams

Jensen 

Jensen's mother paced up and down the length of the hotel room more than a hundred times while constantly mumbling words of anger and looking at her watch. Jensen would love interject her angry thoughts but was too afraid but the moment he built up the courage a light tap on the door stopped his mother dead in her tracks. 

She breathed out loudly and made her way to the door, she hesitated for a second before readjusting her suit and composing herself. 

She opened the door hastily, on the other side of the door was a very timid looking Alan who knew he was in for a bollocking, how was he supposed to know the pills that he got from a partner in his company were black market but when he thinks back that same partner did get sued for all of his money and more for using black market ingredients. 

"Alan you're late." Donna says way to calm, sometimes Jensen thinks he gets his alpha traits from his mother with the way her anger is rolling of her. Alan sighs and messes with his hair before answering.

" I know honey but I had to get mac a red eye plane from bora bora." Shaking her head Donna jumps straight to the problem.

" How could you give my boy forget me not pills Alan!" 

Once again Donna began to pace the length of the room while Alan pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh several times. 

" Donna I promise you I didn't know that they were black market all I knew was that it helped suppress his alpha side from missing Jared so much, I didn't have a clue they would make him forget."

Donna sighs and gives Alan a defeated expression, all the anger had dissipated and kindness and affection was the only expression left on her face. 

"Oh Alan I know you trying to help sweety but you should have seen how upset Jared was."

Shaking her head Donna sat next Jensen on the bed and put her hand on his knee for comfort, well at least it was supposed to be comforting. " I should have know something was wrong the moment you brought her home." 

Jensen knew how much his mother didn't particularly like Danneel and he can understand after meeting Jared but something about the women caught his eye. It wasn't love at first sight it was more hatred at first sight. 

Danneel and Jensen would bicker at each other every other chance that they could and sometimes they still do. Thinking about Danneel got him thinking did he really love her, or was she just a replacement to fill the void in his heart because he has to admit it to himself ever since he met Jared he doesn't see Danneel the same, he couldn't put his finger on it but it just wasn't the same.

"Jensen? Jensen are listening?" Jensen's mother had broke him out of his trance that he had seamlessly had gone into, lately he had been doing that slipping into deep thought even though he had been surrounded by noise or people.

Another thing that has been happening is his dreams, he couldn't remember the last time he dreamt about shifting, feeling the earth beneath his paws watching the trees wiz past him, it was like another experience being in his wolf form. Thinking about his wolf brought up the image of Jared in his head, he thought about the little dimples on his face that for some reason makes Jensen uncontrollably happy, or how floppy but flawless Jared hair was, how it framed his face how it angled his face to perfection. 

" Jensen!" His mothers loud and roaring voice cut right through his thoughts and with a dazed look. 

" ma! No need to shout right down my ears" Jensen exclaimed.

Jensen would love to say the reason why he lashed out was because she had cut through his thought process but he knows it was because she stop his thoughts of Jared.

Jared

Jared felt so miserable but so happy at the same time, he finally gets to marry the man of his dreams but the man of his dreams doesn't remember him. 

All Jared can do is yearn for the Jensen that promised him the world and more. All Jared can do is dream of him but lately Jared has been having dreams shifting and running free with another wolf that he can't mistake. Even though Jared has never seen Jensens wolf he knows that it's him, the one running in the forest, playing with him the lake with or nuzzling up to his jaw. 

Jared loves those dreams and for as long as he can he will try to hold onto the dream so he can be with Jensen for longer, but life is a cruel temptresses sometimes Jared has to wake up to world where he can't do that with Jensen not even his wolf it sometimes pains Jared to sleep because he knows he will be incredibly happy but sad to watch it end. 

That's the sad thing about dreams.


	7. Forget me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter due to some people saying it was a bit confusing.
> 
> so the whole pack alpha and omegas will be explained in another chapter.
> 
> please enjoy the edited chapter :)

The honeymoon

 

** Jared **

 

Jared sat by the river bed listening to the water as it passes him by, he listened to the trees behind him dancing within the wind, he could hear the songs the birds sang to each other, feeling the grass under his hands and feet. It was like pure bliss being with nature, smelling the fresh air and being away from the pollution that the city constantly fed.

 

Jared's omega was excited to be in this environment again, in its natural environment his omega couldn't wait to explore, run and play like he used to with Jensen but Jared was confused, excited but just mostly hot. Beads of sweat were just dripping from his head even though he was wearing board shorts and a wife-beater.

 

Jared could hear the soft pads of feet walking towards him, he smiled but his smile faltered. Just for a second Jared forgot, forgot that Jensen wasn't the Jensen he wanted.

 

Before Jared could make himself upset he felt the gentle but strong arms around his body and also felt both of Jensen's legs on either side of him.

 

Jared went to turn around and ask what had gotten into him but the moment he looked into Jensen's eyes he saw the old Jensen smiling like nothing had happened.

 

"Jen? Is that you?" Jared asked in pure disbelief.

 

With a smile that could split his face, he responded with a simple nod and a kiss to Jared's cheek.

 

And with that Jensen kissed Jared like it was his last day on earth. It was one of those deep but slow sensual kisses that Jared just sank into without questioning.

 

As the kiss deepened Jared felt Jensen tugging at his shirt to take it off and in that second Jared snapped out of his trance and gently pushed Jensen away.

 

"Jen what are you doing?" Jared searched Jensen's eyes for some sort of clue.

 

The question seemed to rattle Jensen just as much as Jared pulling away from him, he gave Jared a disbelieving look.

 

" I want you, Jay, I've been away for so long." Jensen took a big gulp and looked at his hands, his throat threatening to close around his words.

 

"I don't know when I'm going back." Finished looking up at Jared with his eyes glistening.

 

Jensen look mortified at the thought of him forgetting Jared again, you could see it in his eyes how much it pained him to think of it.

 

" Jay, I just want to love you before I go, let me love you Jay" Jensen was pleading with Jared and he knew he couldn't resist Jensen.

 

Jared pulled Jensen in for a slow sultry kiss locking their lips together, it took a while for Jared to let Jensen lead but that was more of a tease than anything. Jensen laid Jared on the soft grass and leaned into him making the kiss deeper, silken lips sliding over each other.

 

Tugging impatiently again at Jared's shirt, he tried to take his shirt of as quickly as possible but the shirt had gotten tangled in Jared's haste.

 

Jared heard a little giggle coming from Jensen while he helped Jared. Jared had stopped trying to get short of in favor of looking at Jensen smile. Jared missed his smile.

 

Soon Jensen was tugging at Jared's board shorts physically trying to rip them off Jared's body, with hand on Jensen's chest Jared paused the kiss for a few moments in favor of calming Jensen down.

 

"Jen slow down, I want to take it slow" Jared looked up into the green eyes of the man he loved, he wanted so much to ask questions but in that moment all he could think of was being with him again.

 

So there they were, naked on the forest floor surround by the trees and the passing lake. Their kissing was hot and heavy and in the moment of passion it seemed like the only thing Jared wanted to do.

 

Jensen started to kiss Jared down from his lips to his nipples he licked, flicked and circled at them until they were up and perky nubs.

 

As Jensen moved from Jared's wet and glistening nipples Jensen continued to descend down Jared's body until he stops at His navel where he stayed for a few torturous moments teasing Jared with nothing but pleasure, Jared moaned and pushed Jensen's head down to his hard leaking cock just begging for it to be touched or licked or something.

 

Jensen not obliging to Jared's needs, he moved slowly to Jared's crotch area only to lick his inner thigh slow and sensual.

 

Jared's body tingled in pleasure, every part of Jared's body Jensen touched it lit a fire in his body, which intensified with every touch.

 

Begging and pleading were all Jared could do as he was pinned to the forest floor by pleasure. Jared could feel the other mans breath on his cock which almost tips him over the edge.

 

Jared squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure struck him like lightning and left him quivering, but when Jensen starts sucking the head of his cock fast and sloppy, it was almost enough to turn Jared into a boneless head.

 

All of a sudden Jared could hear the pads of people's feet coming closer and within an instant, Jared was aware of his and Jensen's nakedness and with the realization dawning on him, Jared quickly pushes Jensen away from him.

 

"Jay, what's wron..?" Jensen gave Jared an incredulous look which soon changed into realization but then Jensen's face grew dark with anger which sent a shiver down Jared's spine.

 

Within seconds of Jensen posturing a couple walked out of the tall bushes that hid the log cabin totally oblivious, as they continued to walk they finally realized what they had unknowingly just walked into.

 

The couple looked to Jensen and then to the half-naked Jared, the man in the couple opened his mouth to say something but was stopped dead in his tracks when Jensen started to growl.

 

Jared saw the chain reaction from the woman to the man, it was almost instantaneous. The man began to move forward but was stopped by the woman hand on his chest.

 

The women were dark skinned but her dark beautiful skin shone in the sunlight with great depth and beauty and had gorgeous plump deep pink lips, she had long tight bouncy coils of hair which reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Her physique was even better, even under the clothes Jared could tell she had a curvaceous body, if Jared had to guess he would say her height would be 5"2. Unconsciously Jared sniffed the air and realized that she was a mates omega.

 

The man had a light tan and had the physique of a bodybuilder with boulders on his shoulders but it wasn't over the top.

The man's muscles were proportional to his body, with veins popping out everywhere. The man had short soft curls of hair with piercing greens eyes and as Jared placed his eyes on another pair of plump lips, the man was topless and all Jared could see was a smattering of freckles all of all over.

The woman spoke firm but calm mostly in her mates ear but loud enough for Jared and Jensen to hear.

 "Baby doesn't do it, listen to my voice and concentrate on it." She forced her mate to look her in the eye forcing him not to concentrate on Jensen.

 Jensen was enraged by the blatant disregard of his posturing, there was quite a bit of distance between him and the couple.

 Jensen charged at the couple with pure rage in his eyes but as he was charging he shifted into his wolf something Jared is sure he hasn't done in a long time.

 As the transformation finished Jensen stopped a foot away from the couple fully transformed and growling.

 

Jensen's wolf was perfectly toned and rippling muscles, green eyes reflecting off the sunlight and his fur was a golden brown coat, it looked silky to the touch.

 

Unexpectedly the wife's whole demeanor had changed for a second she stood stark still as her eyes bulged in shock; she started to arch her back and within seconds there stood a pure black wolf with deep blue eyes that seemed to glow at you.

 

The women were much bigger than Jensen despite her human height. Jensen even in his wolf form gulped at the sheer size of the female wolf, he then looked from the omega to alpha and he had soon realized his mistake.

Not a second later Jared's head whipped up from a howl from the other alpha as he changed quickly into his wolf form, without a second notice the pair started to chase Jensen into the bushes and trees.

 Filled with terror all Jared could do was sit there clutching his clothes when something in him clicked and he was finally able to get up on his feet to chase after the wolves. For a moment he thought about changing into his wolf but thought better as it could only escalate the situation unnecessarily.

 By the time Jared had caught up he found Jensen's neck in the mouth of the dark wolf. Without thinking, Jared spoke softly enough knowing that wolves ears were a lot more sensitive to sound than humans.

 

"Please let him go, this is his first time shifting" Jared begged the wolves with a stricken voice.

 

The black wolf gave Jared an inquisitive look, and Jared could feel her probing his mind for the answers herself.

 Jared seeing this as a critical moment thought better to resist the probing, it could be Jensen throat on the floor or the wolf searching through his mind looking at his most secret and intimate moments.

Just like that the thud of Jensen's body hit the ground as the wolf released him from her jaws. Jensen got up but didn't dare look the wolves in their eyes and always stayed lower to the ground refusing to bear his neck.

 It didn't seem to bother the black wolf, but soon Jared was confronted with a big wolf head in his face looking scared. As Jensen hasn't changed into his form for a long time he found it hard to communicate with Jared; so he reduced himself to whining and little nudges of his snout to Jared's torso.

 Jared was just as confused as Jensen was but still guessed out loud.

 "Do you want to shift back?" As Jared said the words the wolf in front of him wagged his tail and his face lit up.

 Jared didn't know how to explain how to shift back it was so natural that it just happened, for several minutes and a continuation of nudges from Jensen, Jared still couldn't explain it.

 

Unbeknownst to Jared, the mated wolves were still there and instantaneously shifted back into their human forms, which meant naked skin.

 

The omega walked to Jared and Jensen and looked at Jensen until the wolf dared to look in her direction and spoke.

 

"You are having trouble shifting back right?" The omega questioned and Jensen nodded softly as not to make any sudden movements to startle the omega.

 

She then moved closer to Jensen and slowly reached out to the wolf making a bridge of trust between the two despite what had just happened.

 

The omega waited until Jensen had moved his head the rest of the way making the omegas hand touch his head.

 

The omega stood there for a few minutes lightly stroking Jensen's head, running her fingers through his fur and scratching behind his ear.

 

The omega parted her lips and a gentle song rang around the immediate area, as she continued to stroke Jensen's head and singing you could see Jensen unravel the built-up tension in his body.

 

The women stopped singing and retracted her hand from Jensen's head only to be greeted with a whine from Jensen.

 

" Are you calm?" the women asked her tone as soft as ever.

 

Jensen nodded and unconsciously so did Jared the omegas voice was so soothing, completely the opposite of a few moments ago.

 

The omega started to explain to Jensen how to return back to his human form and within a matter of minutes there Jensen was, sweating and panting from exerting that much energy.

 Jared knelt down to Jensen and calmly spoke.

 "It's okay baby I've got you, I've always got you"

 

Jensen

On the way to the honeymoon.

————————————————————————————————————–———

Throughout the whole flight, Jared didn't dare look at Jensen always looking straight out the window and only dared to look when he didn't think Jensen wasn't looking, Jensen could understand though.

 

Jared misses the old him, the old him that remembers all the things that they had done together, what they've seen and it kind of breaks Jensen a little because he could see how Jared was to seeing him again the guy lit up like a Christmas tree, Jensen could see Jared's  smile slip from genuine to fake and Jensen couldn't feel his wolf hurting.

 

Which is another thing Jensen has felt an emotion apart from his dominance from his wolf ever, he hasn't felt such complex emotions coming from his wolf before and it intrigues him but no matter what his wolf always responds to Jared's emotion.

 

Jensen was staring at the back of Jared's head because that was all the tall man would let him see, he was about to ask Jared something when a flight attendant placed her hand on his shoulder announcing that they will be arriving in Montana shortly.

 

Suddenly there were a set of eyes on him that wasn't all too interested before, it was Jared. Jared sat there stock still staring at Jensen with no emotion at first Jensen thought he had something on his face but he soon realized Jared wasn't looking at him, but he was looking at the flight attendant who still had her hand on Jensen's shoulder.

 

Out character Jared very loudly spoke at the flight attendant " do you mind?" Jensen's eyes grew bigger at the scowl on Jared's face, Jared then said it again but this time his voice was deep and filled anger.

 

The flight attendant snatched her hand away in an instance when she saw Jared's face, that's when Jensen finally understood the situation as he sniffed the air he could smell two omegas scenting one of them Jensen already knew was Jared but the second was the flight attendants, she had been flirting with Jensen and he didn't realise.

 

Jensen grabs Jared's hand then places his other hand on top and places a quick peck on Jared's lips then turns to the flight attendant with a big smile and says.

 

" I'm sorry my husband can get a bit anxious when he flies you will have to excuse him." And with that, the flight attendant walked away begrudgingly. Still smiling Jensen turns to Jared whose face is nothing but shock.

 

 All be it. it was just a ways to defuse the situation but Jensen's alpha couldn't help but jump with joy at Jared getting jealous, it meant that there was still a chance after all. 

After that the rest of the way to the cabin was quiet, there was nothing but the air between and their thoughts. As the rental car made it to the cabin Jensen could see Jared's eyes glistening at the site of it.

 The cabin was big for what it was supposed to be, its was a dark cherry type of wood when the sun hit the wood directly the whole cabin radiated red and it was soothing, more soothing than Jensen had thought it would be.

 All around the cabin was white flowers that glistened as morning dew dripped of them, it was strange considering they were the only flowers there.

 As Jensen and Jared walked into the cabin to deposit their luggage, the whole cabin was full of pictures of smiling families who had visited the cabin before.

 Jensen was about to ask Jared if he needed anything but before the words could leave his lips Jared opened the back door and went straight to the stream.

 Jensen thought things were getting better between them but it looks like this is something that can't be simply fixed. Jensen remembered the pretty white flowers that he had seen at the entrance to the cabin and thought to pick some for Jared.

 Jensen had gotten halfway through picking the flowers when a headache hit him like a lightning bolt, and there they were. Memories that he didn't know he had come flooding like a tidal wave, images of a smiling Jared repeating in his head.

The memories floored Jensen as several years of loving and yearning came back in an instant. As the pain receded and Jensen got to his feet and started walking towards Jared and in that moment all he wanted was Jared, to feel him in his arms just praying to not forget again.


	8. A Twist Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this chapter will include some original characters that I've up from people I know. please do tell me if you like them and if you want to see more of them or if I should ditch them in the other chapters.

_ 2 months after the honeymoon  _

Jared

“Please no, please tell me this all just a big lie” Jared pleaded as he sat on the bathroom floor.

Wild thoughts scrambled through Jared’s mind and the only thing that he could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears going a dime a dozen like a freight train, sweat dripped down from his forehead to his chin in a way that only ever happened in movies, his hands trembled at the mere sight of it. Was this some sick joke from the universe or was the manufacturer playing jokes on their customers, it must be some sort of joke right. Jared sat there in a daze staring at the object, then to his hands and then back to said offensive thing and in an instant the thing felt like it was burning bright hot and he couldn’t hold on to it anymore, with a curse and a sob he threw it in any which way and with a clang it hit the bathtub.

The heart beat in his ears only seemed to get faster, his breath was coming out in short quick breaths, his vision was swimming and his finger tips started to feel tingly and numb, then suddenly the heart beat had disappeared only to be replaced with a loud sharp ringing noise, the sound blind sighted him and it only intensified his breathing that had only gotten faster he couldn’t keep his mouth closed and he honestly tried to swallow back all the saliva that had collected in his mouth but his throat had closed off and the only thing that was allowed in was air and nothing else.

All of sudden Jared felt himself shaking way more violently than his panic attack should have allowed somehow through the haze of his panic attack he heard his name being called but it did nothing to soothe him, if anything it annoyed him even further enough to take him out of his stupor and berate the annoying thing, as he moved his head towards the sound his head felt like the earth had tilted sideways, he tried to shake it off a little but that only seemed to make the vertigo worse, closing his eyes slowly he let his head adjust to the new angle he was faced.

As he opened his eyes he was met with a very worried Chad Michael Murray, he seemed to the origin of the said annoying voice and the sudden shaking, he wanted more than anything for the damn beta to stop shaking him, but for the life of him he couldn’t utter the smallest of words or an even a hand gesture, so he did the next best thing he pushed the man off, there was a thump then a barrage of ows and fuck’s shouted out by the blue-eyed man.

“Damn Jared just trying help, you didn’t need to push me off.” Chad scowled but continued. “A simple stop or get off would ‘a sufficed.” That was just like Chad, the man didn’t know when to shut up, it is a well-known fact between him, Tom, Gen, Sandy, and Christian to never bring the man around a crisis, the man would talk your ear off if you let him.

“Fuck me Chad! will you shut the fuck up for once!” Jared shouted back, finally his head stopped swimming and the ringing had subsided to a light chime, Jared could feel the results of the panic attack in full force, his clothes were damp and cold making him shiver in disgust, the ringing may have subsided but in its place, was a raging headache and the hazel-eyed man was just exhausted.

“is this the thanks I get for letting you use my bathroom for two whole hours, Jared, because if it is I’d rather take a punch to the face.” Chad was known for his overexaggerating, but this takes the cake, if anything Jared guessed the blue-eyed man was just upset that he got thrown off.

 “Chad man, if you don’t shut the fuck up I’ll throw up right in your mouth.” Jared was trying his hardest to make the man shut up, but more than anything Jared could feel the impending throw up that wanted to make its appearance known. Jared needed to get his mind in order before he even uttered a proper word to chad, that wasn’t some sort of curse word or some sort of threat. The tall omega looked up to in Chad's direction only to be met with an overly disgusted face and that face was it all it took for Jared to forget all his worries.

Jared all but burst out laughing in his spot on the bathroom floor, his head titled back, mouth wide open, Jared’s life was turning out to be a literal hell, but Chads face was well worth it, suddenly the bathroom didn’t reek of impending doom or depression anymore but more than anything he remembers why out of all of his friends Jared had rushed to Chads house, the guy just had a way to lighten the mood even if he didn’t mean to and that was what drew Jared to Chad, he just lightened up the room with just his laugh.

“Man am I glad I came here instead Gen’s.” He said with a sigh as he finished laughing, there was an awkward silence while Jared tried to figure out a way out of this whole situation but more than anything he had to explain it to man that wouldn’t shut up for longer than two minutes, as he was staring off into space he was vaguely aware of Chad moving but didn’t really realise until it was too late.

The man had reached in the trash can to only remove his hand quickly in shock a trash can of ‘them’, he reached for the bathtub to help himself up but as he was standing up he found another one at the bottom of the bathtub, curiosity taking over he picked up the stick and looked at the screen where a big ‘YES’ was shown.

Jared could see the cogs turning in Chad's head, he tried to get up to explain himself, but all the energy had been sapped out of his body, so he just sat there on the bathroom floor looking up at a bewildered Chad. For the first time ever, Chad stood there stock still unable to say anything, Jared’s pretty sure it’s the first time in his whole life that Chad Michael Murray was a silent as a mouse.

Jared saw Chad’s mouth open and close several times before he swallowed, and Jared traced the Adam’s apple as it bobbed up then down and then back into its place, it wasn’t long before the blond man found his voice and began to speak, starting off with um’s and er’s, Chad clapped shut his mouth trying to find the right words to speak, before finally, the words left his mouth in one loud breath.

“Holy shit! Dude your pregnant.”

 

_ The Honeymoon. _

_ Two months Earlier. _

“it’s okay baby I’ve got you, I’ve always got you.” Jared stated as the green-eyed man leaned on Jared heavily panting and wheezing, all Jared wanted to do was wrap Jensen in his arms and cover him in a blanket as if in some way it would make things better and to make him feel safer, but there was another matter to deal with.

The beautiful omega that was standing stark naked in front of him totally unabashed of the nakedness that’s wolf culture for you, wolves could walk around butt naked and still would feel no two ways about it, but it was something that Jared wasn’t quite used to.

Although she may have talked Jensen out of his wolf she still had his throat in her mouth mere minutes ago, that only made Jared more cautious of the women and moved Jensen out of line of sight or fight, almost as if sensing Jared’s distress she step back slowly with her hands up in surrender, they both stood like that for a while both of them silently coming to an impasse, the dark skinned beauty was the first to speak at first it startled Jared but something in her voice just commanded ‘calm’ it was a very strange feeling but there was no other way to explain it.

“If you would like our cabin is a short walk away, you and your mate can rest up there and then maybe me and my husband can apologise.” Jared watched the plump lips move as she talked not believing such a voice to come from the women, its like she spoke with the voice of the wind and the command of nature and the grace of the flowers.

Jared nodded his head in a silent confirmation, feeling slightly brave he gestured his head in the direction for them to walk still silently communicating with the couple, it was strange but for the first few minutes Jared had a hard time just about walking, it was already hard as it was with Jensen slumped on him like he did but the two naked buttocks swinging side to side in front of him just added to it.

The dark-eyed women slowed down to walk next to Jared as he struggled to keep a hold of Jensen as he walked, she silently walked with them for a while before she moved to help Jared carry his mate Jared was ready to attack until he mind was full of images and thoughts that weren’t his own, he only had to guess that the dark-skinned women had put them there.

It seemed she wanted to gain Jared’s trust by sharing her intentions by taking them to their own cabin as well as helping said exhausted Jensen, it all became clear to the taller man why she had done what she had but was far to intrigued by the new image that crossed his mind, it was of the mated couple during their mating ritual after their ceremony, something Jared’s wolf was not all to ready to do. 

It seemed to do the trick, the woman had successfully gained his trust and the whole experience seemed to drain him of most of the energy he had left and suddenly Jensen no longer felt like a sack of potatoes but more like a big rucksack of rocks far to heavy for Jared to carry, but as soon as he felt the weight it was gone Jared looked from left to right only to find the woman was carrying Jensen in one arm like he weighed nothing.

Jared was going to tell her it was okay and that she didn’t need to do all the carrying and that he was able to carry Jensen on his own and that he just needed a few minutes to catch a breath, but the woman stopped him from speaking with her hand out and then pointed in front of Jared.

When Jared turned his head, he wasn’t really expecting a large cabin to be in his face but there it was, it had the same wood that theirs had but it was nothing compared to their small cabin. The woman handing Jensen of to the man and made a gesture with her to follow him as Jared did silently, while he walked in he couldn’t but look around at all the furnishings, nothing was too outrageous just the typical couch and two arm chairs a coffee table in between the sofa and the two arm chairs and a big fireplace instead of a TV  and several pictures of the couple all smiles and silly poses, they looked like a genuine happy married couple and Jared was sure wasn’t because of their status but because they really did love each other.

Jared stopped momentarily on one picture where it looked like it was snowing pink but on a better inspection of the picture it was the cherry blossoms dancing down around them and a few had landed on the woman’s dark hair and one had specifically landed on her nose, she was looking at it with crossed eyes as the man looked at her adoringly with a huge smile on his face.

“Me and Ray went to Japan a couple years ago for our anniversary and we had watched the cherry blossoms fall, it was the most beautiful moment of the whole trip.” She beamed with joy, her voice startled Jared slightly, his head whipping up to the sound voice and was greeted with a beautiful smile.

With a shy smile Jared continued to look at the picture and then back up to woman, it felt awkward for him to constantly call her ‘the women’ in his head so he was trying to find the right time to ask for her name, again like she had read his mind, she reached out a hand and stated her name.

“sorry for the late introduction but my name is Kaya and that hunk carrying your hunk is Ray” she pointed in the direction her husband and Jensen, the small things about made Jared like her more, she had a sort of wittiness that would make her fit right in with the rest of the gang.

Reaching for ‘kaya’s outstretched hand he then introduced himself “I’m Jared and that hunk that your hunk is carrying is Jensen.” Jared said with a wide smile on his face that mirrored Kaya’s, as he was shaking the dark-skinned woman he looked down at the joined hands and then he had a face full boob and it was all too sudden that Jared had realised that she and Ray were both still as naked as the day they were born, a dark blush arose from the taller mans cheeks to his ears.

Kaya also looked down at what Jared seemed to be blushing about, it was then she had the decency to act bashful, without any hesitation she rushed to what Jared guessed was her and Ray’s room and came back in wearing an X-files T-shirt and a pair black legging’s she also was holding on to a pair of jeans and a top which was for her mate.

“Ray.” She said tentatively while tapping his shoulder, he looked up at her like she was the sunshine itself with the way his eyes glistened and lit up when he saw her face, Jared just wishes Jensen would look at him like that just one more time and he’s sure he could die happy.

 “It seems we’ve been naked for a while.” She said with a shy smile and nodded in Jared’s direction, the man, Ray looked at her like she was crazy but then decided to look down at his very naked body and sudden realisation dawned on his face, he then looked at the collected clothes in his mate’s arms.

“sugar, you thought of everything didn’t you.” He said with a smile while he leaned down to press a chaste kiss on her lips, he then took his clothes and went into another room to change, Kaya called out to her mate with a huge smile on her lips.

“Babe he’s already seen you naked, is there a point in changing in another room.” She shouted with a giggle only to be replied with a splutter and a blush, Jared loved looking at the banter between the two and wondered if that’s what being a pair was like, constant happiness and joy.

Once everyone was dressed and taken care of, the pair sat down in front of Jared as he had Jensen’s head in his lap while he slowly massaged the other man's scalp tenderly as if trying to send the man asleep, it did seem like Jensen was fighting with his eyelids but finally sleep won.

It was silent for the longest time as the three of them watched Jensen sleep peacefully, it was Ray voiced that broke the silence and the deepness of his voice made Jared flinch slightly which only made Jensen grumble in his sleep and shift a little.

“you seem so new to this mate thing.” He said in a hushed tone while pointing his chin in Jensen’s direction.

“you mentioned earlier that this was his first time shifting in a, while right? Why is that?” Ray inquired, the question stilled Jared’s fingers in Jensen’s hair for a moment before they started again, the taller omega thought about it for a second. Should he tell these strangers about what was going on or should he just lie to them?

Lying to them didn’t feel right and Jared was very sure that Kaya would sniff a lie a mile away even if he could pull it off convincingly she could easily rummage through his brain again, the thought made Jared wince, he had only come across a few people that could enter people’s minds and they were all alphas.

 “Me and Jensen are a fated pair but for some reason he can’t remember me or of anything from our past, I don’t know the reason why this is the first time his shifted, but I think his wolf isn’t too happy that his forgotten.” Jared decided to go with the truth he had a feeling that the couple could maybe help, that maybe the wolf inside him will finally be happy again like he was in the past.

“He… he forgot his fated pair?” Kaya said in complete shock and hurt as if it had happened to her, Ray also had the same expression written all over his face, it took them multiple seconds to gather their thoughts and their emotions. “Its impossible to forget your fated pair, if anything the pain of being away from them for even a week is unbearable let alone trying to forget.” There was a slight pose before a light clicked for Kaya. “Has he by any chance taking a type of pill to forget”

Jared shrugged his shoulders, he knew nothing about this new Jensen and it upset him more than anything, but it also irritated him, why was the new Jensen so out of his reach, so unobtainable. Jared’s wolf knew more than anyone that the current Jensen was not the guy he had fallen in love with.

Just as Jared open his mouth to answer her Jensen started to stir in his lap trying to get up but failed then he decided to stay down but Jared could see there was something he wanted to say but he didn’t want to face Jared, Jared slow sat him up but made sure to keep a hand on his back to keep him upright.

“I have only recently found out the reason for not remembering my fated mate.” Jensen said with a grim face and Jared could see as he spoke he didn’t dare look in his direction, the action didn’t seem to go unnoticed by the couple either and it only seemed to upset them even more.

“It seems my father had gotten his hands on those forget me not pills.” Jensen stopped immediately at the sounds of horrified gasp and sullen faces but decided to continue anyway. “He didn’t know what he was giving me. See my family left San Antonio while I was still young and what I gather from my mom and Jared’s mom is that we both knew we were fated for each other, but it seems my family still decided to leave but I don’t really remember anything of my youth there.” Jensen finished with his hung held low in shame.

Jared gazed down at his lap to hide his tears, even though everyone in the room knew he was crying glancing up slowing he saw the stricken look on Kaya and Ray’s face and immediately wanted to shy away, he hated it when people pitied him and when he studied those eyes that’s all he saw, and he just wanted the floor to open and eat him whole.

Immediately Jared and Jensen were surrounded by two pairs of arms, pulling them into a hug. Hugs made Jared uncomfortable but this, this honestly was soothing beyond compare and it was then that Jared let it all go, his mouth agape with his head tilted towards the ceiling as loud sobs left his mouth it hurt to cry like that, it felt like knives were cutting his vocal cords up.

Kaya and Ray Held on tightly Jared, he could hear her speak to him softly trying to get through to him with soothing words, slowly but surely Jared started to come back to his senses, he could feel the woman holding onto him humming to him softly whilst rocking him side to side, Jared looked for Jensen only to find quiet tears leaving not only Ray’s eyes but Jensen.

The Alpha in Jensen wouldn’t allow him to look at Jared or even his lap but instead in looked straight ahead, eyes red and tears streaming down his face. Jared could tell the green-eyed man was having a hard time trying not to make a noise from the side view of Jensen you could see his neck muscles going a dime a dozen trying to keep the sounds trapped in his throat.

Not being able to look at Jensen any longer Jared turned his face into the woman’s embrace and closed his eyes, letting out a few shaky breaths to calm himself. He was confused more than anything, he had just met these people and here he was literally pouring his heart _and eyes_ out to them while also hugging it out with them.

Kaya let go of Jared an inch and looked him dead in the eye, holding on to his cheeks slowly wiping away at the tears that stained his face until she finally spoke in soft soothing voice “This is where the healing starts and where your wolf will start to forgive Jensen.” She then waited for a response from Jared but got none, so she continued in a more upbeat manner.

“Plus, he must remember some part of your life together, so all is not lost, all we need to do is to find the cure.” Suddenly Jared’s eyes glistened with joy.

_You mean there’s a cure for this? You mean I can get my Jensen back! Oh, please don’t play with my heart, that’s all I could wish for right now!_

She then turned to Jensen and spoke in the same soft voice. “Now tell me do you remember anything in the slightest, even a little…”

_ Jared present  _

Before being able to finish her sentence, Jared snapped out of his memories by the ever-annoying Chad slapping his face slightly, Jared turns stormy hazel eyes in Chad's direction before he spoke. “Chad, I may be a pretty little omega, but I will drop you if you touch my face again.” Jared’s face had turned sour again.

Chad put his hands up in surrender before speaking. “Geeze man who put the literal stick up your ass.” He stated while the whole time he protected his body behind the bathroom door.

Still looking at the blond man Jared spoke slowly. “Jensen. Jensen put the stick up my ass and got me pregnant chad, and he doesn’t even fully remember who I am!” Jared screeched with his arms in the air before flopping on the floor of the bathroom with a big sigh.

_Of all the times in the world to get pregnant I choose now, when my mate/ husband doesn’t even remember half of me._

 What a twist of fate this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys! hope everyone's new year has treated you well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter and if there any mistakes or if some things don't make sense please don't hesitate to tell me, I really want this fic to be readable and enjoyable.
> 
> For new readers welcome! And for recurring readers thanks for sticking with me through spelling mistake and grammatical errorrs.
> 
> much love and thanks  
> Dreamtemple.


	9. Witches, Jensen Hated Witches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone DreamsTemple here!  
> this is weird right two updates in one month but i really want to finish this fic for all the people that read and love it.  
> don't be afraid to tell if there is anything wrong or if anything confuses you.
> 
> much gratitude DreamsTemple !

_ Honeymoon. _

_ Jensen _

Opening his heavy eyelids, Jensen started to squint so the sunlight doesn’t blind him as he started to come around and start to adjust to his surroundings he felt a warm body snuggled up on his chest, he knows without looking that its Jared he could smell the man he was a mix of flowing lavender calming and aromatic mixed with the sweet smell of fruit. All omegas had certain sweet smell to them that’s what alpha’s scent for when finding a mate.

 Jensen stared at the man laying on him peacefully loving the way Jared’s hair flopped over his face or the way the omega let out little grunts more like little snores or the way he clung to Jensen when he tried to get comfortable and suddenly he thought of a familiar scene but with Danneel  and he remembered how he felt at the time but it was nothing compared to this moment Jared, right here tangled in Jared’s arms and legs it felt like heaven, he felt warm and content and he was sure there was a small smile on his lips but he would deny it if anyone ever confronted him about it.

For a moment it seemed like Jared would wake up and show him those emotional and guarded eyes, he understood it he really did but it didn’t hurt much less, the memories he did remember where only small details like putting a flower in his hair then to be flashed with those utterly adorable dimples but nothing more, it was dark and lonely and his wolf hated it, resented him for it and Jensen didn’t blame the wolf he hated not knowing his mate more than anything. For the last couple days, Ray had been trying to make Jensen connect with his wolf only to be confronted with an angry and growling wolf it had gotten nowhere, and it only served to make the alpha angrier which caused his wolf to close himself of even more.

Kaya walked in that second walking in quietly like she walked on petals it was beyond creepy but it didn’t bother him, he just wanted to know which sorcery school she went to because even if Jensen’s wolf had closed him he could still hear things crystal clear, he could hear Ray in the main bedroom flopping about as he slept he could hear the squirrels in the trees around them searching for acorns and berries but Kaya he couldn’t for the life him ever find where she was without her announced she was there.

“Am I really that weird?” Kaya said in her best mock sad voice, that was another thing it seemed like she could read minds or what she likes to say reading peoples faces, the woman had a sleeve full of ninja tricks and it all but freaked the city boy in Jensen, most wolves in the city had learned to dull their senses it was a lot more easier for those who were human born rather than those who were born in their shifted form Jensen doesn’t know much else as Ray still hasn’t finished giving him the run down on wolves.

“Hey, I think I like ninja better than witch.” Kaya once again somehow reading his mind again, Jensen looked up at her and grumbled something about a flying broomstick to which Kaya suddenly started searching her pockets which immediately held Jensen’s attention until she reached into one jean pocket smiling and lifted her middle finger up for Jensen to see and then sauntered away with her but swaying from side to side.

That had caused Jensen to choke out a small laugh before Jared started to fuss a bit more in his sleep, Jensen smiled a little at the way the omegas eyebrows scrunched together he find completely cute. Reaching forward slowly he dipped his fingers in the messy tidal waves of Jared’s hair to slowly scratch at the scalp which earned Jensen a small groan of content from the omega, smiling down at his mate I thought he could have lost this, all this love and joy flowing from Jared and his chest ached a little at the thought of it, he honestly wanted to make this man his life partner if he wanted that he needed to sort somethings out.

“Jensen, earth to the brooding alpha?” Kaya said in a sing song kind of way to get his attention while waving her hand in Jensen’s face, it was weird how he felt about this woman it was like he’s known her for years as it seemed the comfortable conversation and jokes between them, it was like they were family.

“Is that how you put people in a trance wicked witch of the west?” Jensen said softly but jokingly with a little waggle of his eyebrows his face still trained on Jared’s face, but he knew what kind of face he would look up to if he did. Not being able to hold out he looked up at Kaya and saw her own wicked smile on her face.

“No, it’s my signal before I punch some punk in the face for calling me a witch.” She said balling up her fist before stopping right in front of Jensen’s face, she looked serious for a second ad it genuinely scared Jensen for a second looking at the fist in front of his face he then looked to Kaya only to see the woman stifling a laugh trying her hardest not wake Jared up.

“Sorry couldn’t help it you looked so scared for a second, alright no more jokes I’m gonna pop round your cabin and get somethings because as handsome as you are you stick.” She said as she wrinkled her button nose up.

“you want me to get you something Special?” Kaya cocked her head to side and she looked like a little puppy with floppy ears although the he really wanted to comment on it, but he couldn’t she was being so helpful it just seemed rude his momma brought him up better than that.

“Just our suitcases, we hadn’t really unpacked you kinda caught us getting it on.” Jensen said with a little blush then looked down at his omega and thought for a few moments before he spoke again.

“Oh yeah could you pick some of those white flowers outside our cabin I want Jared to have them.” A small smile creeped up on Jensen’s face while he stroked the omegas hair as Jared tried to settle closer to Jensen.

“sure thing, oh I aint no puppy.” she said stick her tongue out as she left the cabin, he had to ask if she could read minds because that shit is creepy as fuck. It wasn’t long before he felt the pull of sleep as he was staring at Jared’s peaceful face before he drifted of he let a few words slip from between his lips.

“I love you Jared, I don’t remember anything, but I love you now.”

The Second time Jensen came around was to his voice being gently called and a slight shaking of his body, upon opening his eyes the looking straight into hazel ones and God if he could wake up like that everyday he would be a very happy man.

“Jensen i-I’m s-s-sorry I d-d-d-didn’t mean to.” Jared looked further down to their joined body’s trying to prevent the tears from spilling over his eyelashes, it was then that Jensen understood what was happening, his omega smelled of distress and felt this overwhelming need to comfort his omega immediately was this his wolf, was it coming out and welcoming him back?

Looking down at Jared he lifted his index finger and used it to turn Jared’s face to his, he looked deep into Jared’s face and tried as hard as possible to express fondness and love in his eyes, Jensen’s been told a few times that his eyes were cold and lifeless that they held no such emotion even when angry.

Lifted his chin higher with his finger under it he aligned his lips with Jared’s for the briefest of moments that was his intention but as soon as their lips connected he felt an electric shock zing from his lips all the to his spine and back again which only seemed to encourage him to push his lips to Jared’s harder.

It wasn’t until Jared made a noise that Jensen had been snapped out of his trance something about this exact moment felt so familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it until Jared looked up to him and spoke.

“Why?” Jared asked softly.

“why what Jared?” echoing their first kiss and it had seemed to Jared that he had caught on that Jensen remember their first kiss.

“Why did you kiss me?” Jared spoke without stuttering this time and it all but made Jensen’s current smile increase.

“Because the chance for us to naturally have our first kiss was taken from and I wanted to remind you of it.” He changed a few words, but it seemed Jared’s eyes glistened with water tears which caused Jensen’s eyebrows to knit together, he didn’t want his omega to cry not even if it was his fault.

Jensen rushed forward wiping tears from Jared’s cheeks and a softly spoke sorry which only seemed to make the omega cry more, big droplets of tears leaving his eyes like torrents of water which only made Jensen’s heartache.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry, if you want I won’t say it agai-.” Jensen was shushed by Jared’s insistent shaking of his head.

“No, it wasn’t tha-, you remembered, that didn’t you?” Jared asked as he rubbed his eyes trying to rid them of tears.

Jensen nodded softly looking right at Jared they shared a quiet moment just looking at each, but it was then that Jensen really looked at the man in front of him, those hazel eyes that showed Jensen every emotion, or the way his hair went to side of his face framing it perfectly or the little mole on his face which he found cute.

Slowly he ducked towards the little mole on Jared’s cheek and kissed the skin gently he slowly moved towards Jared’s neck where the smell of the omega was intensified before reaching his destination he planted small little kisses here and there before making it there a sound from the kitchen alerted them that they weren’t alone.

“Hey! Lovebirds breakfast is up, you can eat and fuck later.” Turning with a little groan Jensen stared at the woman giving her his best I’m going to kill you face, which only seemed to make her grin even bigger, he turned to Jared with an apologetic smile only to see a big blush on covering Jared’s cheeks.

It was nothing short of cute and the only thing that he could was press a quick kiss on his forehead before he lifted them both off the couch, he laughed loudly as Jared made a squealed out in shock before hiding his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck and hold on to him.

He placed Jared on one the chairs and again not resisting the urge to kiss his forehead again, he loved the way the blush crept up Jared’s neck to his face and he will spend the rest of his life trying to get the man to blush.

Kaya in with a plate full of pancakes big enough to feed a moose and in the other hand a pile of waffles, she placed the waffles in front Jensen and the pancakes in front of Jared, the pair looked at each other then back to their plates and then back to the Kaya with confusion, they had never told the woman what they wanted for breakfast but somehow, she knew exactly what they wanted.

 “like I said wicked witch of the west.” Jensen mumbled under his breath.

“And like I said hurry up and eat so you can fuck.” She said with a grin.

Ray walked out from the bedroom lazily scratching the crease in between his thigh and crotch which instantly indicated that he was stark naked with his flaccid cock swinging from side to side, and like someone had switch on a Christmas tree Rays face was alight in seconds of finding his mate in the kitchen.

Ray was totally unaware of the Jared and Jensen’s presence and walked up behind Kaya quietly as if stalking his prey, he then encircled her body with his arms and pressed his now rock-solid cock against her ass cheeks.

Jared and Jensen just sat there quietly in shock, the man didn’t see anything other but his mate.

“Morning sugar” he whispered in her ear, Kaya was dark, but you could see her ears flush from the contact. She turned around to great him her eyes went wide and went straight to Jared and Jensen trying to convey her apology to them silently she was all but ready to berate the man and tell him to put some damn clothes on, but Ray had other plans and silenced her with a deep spine shivering kiss.

“sugar you know it turns me on when cook for me in the morning” he moaned out as his hips grinds against Kaya’s jean clad thigh, he spun her around so her curvaceous ass faced him, like he was in a trance he caressed and grabbed her juicy ass, releasing it he lifted his arm slow with his palm flat and the hand came in contact with a loud slap making Kaya’s ass jiggle with the force.

He reached up from her hips to the hem of her top then pulled the shirt up to reveal her bra covered breasts.

Jensen immediately started comparing her breasts to Danneel’s and he had to say Kaya’s were way better, juicy looking and bouncy and HUGE like DD huge, Jensen didn’t really feel anything seeing them though.

He would much prefer to see Jared all naked and blushing pink underneath him, sweating and moaning his name only begging for more. Jensen had to stop himself as he realised he had been staring at Jared for too long he noticed how Jared stared intently on the action happening before him, but it wasn’t a look of pleasure it was more of amazement and looked down at the table until Kaya’s voice broke through.

“Ray baby we can’t not here” she tried to get out through moans, but it was useless ray had already taken off her top and her bra and was halfway working to get her jeans off.

“why sugar” he teased as his lips kissed the mating mark on her shoulder. “You love it when we fuck in the kitchen.” Was all he said before he uses his strength to rip her jeans from her body. Kaya moaned out in response and bent over of the kitchen counter completely gone with the pleasure.

Ray spread her cheeks to reveal a dripping wet vagina just waiting to be pounded to oblivion. He ran his finger from her clit to her opening, he dipped his finger in a little pulling a deep moan from the darker woman who only seemed to push her ass back more. Pulling his finger back when he was satisfied with the amount of slick on his index finger he had a glob of her juices on the tip of his finger he then raised the finger to his mouth for taste and let it swirl in his mouth letting out a low moan which rumbled the whole cabin.

“God sugar your pussy is so fucking wet for me” Kaya could only moan in response way to out if it to even mention the couple that sat there completely shocked still in their seats. Jared looked at Jensen with wide eyes but hopeful, hopeful that one day Jensen would do the same, would one day and Jensen felt the fire in the omegas eyes, he gulped loudly but only gave Jared a small nod making a silent promise with the other man, they both turned their heads to pair still in the throes of passion.

Raising one of her legs to lay on the counter Ray lined up his cock and pushed in slowly savoring the feeling around his painfully hard cock, Kaya was so wet she didn’t even need prepping.

He pulled out all the way to his tip slowly and pushed agonizingly slow but deep and seated himself completely into his mate, his balls pressed right up to her clit. He set an unbearably slow pace for a couple of minutes until Kaya turned around to face him, her face all phased with her eyes hooded and her mouth agape.

“R-ray...alpha please... fuck me... please ahh... please.” Kaya pleaded through her moans, you could easily see Ray visibly shiver at the title his mate called him, it was instinctual a submission to its ultimate form.

“Tell me sugar, what do you want.” Ray panted out seemingly unable to keep it slow thrusts but none the less his smile was wicked as his mate begged for his cock, any Alpha would.

“Alpha pound me, please pound me.” Kaya pleaded once more. Ray moved back and suddenly pushed back in hard and started a brutal onslaught on her pussy thrusting in each time deeper than the last.

Kaya was all but reduced to a puddle moans and shouting out her pleasure for the whole cabin to hear Jensen was damn sure the whole Forrest heard. In the back of her mind she still remembers that Jared and Jensen were there, but she was completely taken over by the pleasure she was receiving.

It wasn’t long until Ray’s grunts got louder as his thrusts got faster but shorter he leaned forward to speak to her again in a not so hushed tone.

“Fuck sugar, I’m gonna cum.” He moaned loudly as he pushed his thick knot in her and unlike the mild moans and mewls she made before, Kaya’s head raised up and she let out a loud moan with Ray’s name on her lips as her legs shook with the force of her orgasm, her insides rippling over her mate’s cock, pulling more cum out of his cock.

All the sounds that were left in the kitchen were their pants and sometimes moans as Ray pumped spurt after spurt of cum into her.

It seemed Kaya was the first to come to her senses afterwards trembling slightly and moaning every now and then.

“Ray you do know we have guests right.” Kaya questioned.

“It’s fine we are mates it only makes sense” Ray defended he really did like waking up in the morning to seeing his mate’s ass.

“That may be so Ray but there’s one problem with that” as she pointed to the couple behind them she looks towards the pair and mouthed out a quick sorry.

It was then that Ray turned his head slowly towards the pair as he saw them sitting at the table unable to move with wide eyes and a flush covering their entire face. Rays face got redder the longer he looked at the pair and suddenly he whipped his head around to hide his face in Kaya’s neck but ending up hitting his forehead on the cabinet door with a loud bang.

It was then the uncomfortable silence got broken by Kaya, Jared and Jensen laughing their heads off in Ray’s demise, earlier than it would allow Ray pulled himself out of Kaya rubbing her shoulders when she let out a little hiss in response to the loss of the big knot he then ran into the bedroom only to come out wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“Kaya you cheated you didn’t eat breakfast yet.” Jared said with a little smug smile on his lips and Jensen tried to hide his laughter, it was fun seeing this kind Jared around him so carefree and funny. In return to his sarcastic remark he got Kaya’s signature middle finger, despite that she still had a smile plastered across her face.

“you know what you guys can make your own breakfast tomorrow!” she shouted as she sauntered off and managed to walked into Ray and gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into the bedroom, Ray quickly made an omelet and sat down opposite the pair that couldn’t help laughing at the red mark on his forehead.

“You wanna train today or try and see if you remember anything else?” Ray questioned trying to take the attention away from his reddening forehead, Jensen didn’t know which he wanted to do more try and remember or trying to connect with his wolf, that was when he remembered their first kiss again it was still so clear in his mind like it had happened.

“I err... I want to try and remember more… about my past… about Jared.” He added that last bit looking at Jared briefly then looked back to Ray who studied them for a bit and smiled lightly then continued to eat, he then looked around and noticed that kaya had brought the pairs suitcases to their cabin.

The cabin was big enough to hold a couple more people if they wanted, it was kaya’s family cabin but they had offered it to the young couple, Ray’s eyes then stopped on the white flowers that was on the coffee table in the living room, he angled his head towards the bedroom and shouted.

“Sugar?! Did you bring these forget me nots here?” he questioned, kaya came back in wearing clothes this time a pair of leggings as her jeans lay in shreds on the kitchen floor she looked at the flowers in question and smiled brightly at Jensen and nodded at her mate.

“Mm-hmm, Jen asked me to get them for Jared, so I did.” She beamed at the couple, it seemed like their relationship was getting better the longer they stayed at their cabin and just made kaya and Ray so happy, Ray turned back into his chair but was thinking hard.

“Hey Jen, do you remember what those pills where made of?” Ray looked up at Jensen still with a thinking face, just the mention of the pills seemed to put Jared and Jensen’s mood down a notch. Scratching the back of his head he tried to think of the name.

“it sorta sounded like pro-propran-propranolol or something.” The amount of times he looked at that bottle she should really remember its name of by heart.

“Do you wanna know the cure for that specific drug?” Ray said looking at the hopeful faces of the couple, they nodded in sync with each other and Ray just pointed at the flowers on the coffee table.


End file.
